


Curiosity

by Olol



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Dark fic, F/M, Sasori has a questionable hobby, Torture, mentions of domestic violence, questionable morals, some gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olol/pseuds/Olol
Summary: Sasori and Sakura are surgeons together. He has a questionable hobby on the side and has always been fascinated by Sakura. Sasori sees Sakura on a date at a club and decides to intervene when the date has less than moral ideas. Sakura gets a glimpse into Sasori's hobby.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sasori
Comments: 19
Kudos: 99





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> TW: torture, some gore, questionable morals. Rape attempt (does not take place). There are mentions of past domestic violence. 
> 
> I had this dark story line pop into my head and felt like it fit Sakura and Sasori. The tone is different then my other stories.

The cold scalpel dragged along the dermis beneath it. Brown eyes watched as the dermis separated revealing the subcutaneous fat underneath. A small smirk made its way across his face. However, one looking into the room where the red head was working would not be able to tell what lay underneath the surgical mask. Beneath the fat laid the sternum, which encased the precious organ he was after. 

He really didn’t need to wear a mask. No one else was around and he didn’t care for the sterile technique. His house was located on the outskirts of town. Not only that, but his work space was encased in sound proof walls. He wouldn’t want his victims screaming and alerting a passersby. 

It was hard to pinpoint exactly when this hobby of his happened. His grandmother was a world renowned surgeon. She broke down barriers for women in the surgical field and had a few procedures and instruments named after her. When he was little he would dissect insects and gradually moved on to larger animals. His parents worked for Doctors without Borders and left him in the care of his grandmother most of his young life. Well more like in the care of nannies. It was when he was 10 years old he got the news. His mother and father were killed in a bombing at the hospital they were working at. He went with his grandmother to identify the bodies. Their chard and torn skin making them look less human. He guesses it was then when he got the interest in what the human body looked like underneath the skin. Curiosity always got the better of him. 

He wanted to know how people ticked. How they functioned. What they let show to the world when no one was looking at them. For instance the man laying on his stainless steel surgical table liked to hang out at parks. Not a bad past time, but when it is combined with taking photos of young girls and doing unspeakable things with such photos, well that type of person didn’t have a place in this world. The courts were not the place to go to get justice. Courts were corrupt. The law was corrupt. Those who did unspeakable things got off with a good lawyer and bribing the judge. While those with petty crimes were locked away for years at a time. 

The law force and court system were overrun with one particular family: Uchihas. He didn’t care for the lot. They were rooted in blood money and crimes against humanity. 

“Hold still.” He knew the man couldn’t hear him with all the drugs that have been pumped through his body. He didn’t care to fully sedate and paralyze. Some propofol and some oxygen monitoring was all he cared about. The buyers didn’t care about the way the donor went, they just wanted the heart. Maybe he should try ketamine next time. 

He saw the sternum and couldn’t help but smile. It was an unorthodox approach to get to the heart, but he always liked seeing the rib cage. Seeing the bones as he cut into them, well watched as the surgical saw cut into the bones, tearing at the intercostal muscles and nerves. It was always such a satisfying crunch. He made quick work knowing time wasn’t on his side. Soon he was watching the heart beat within the cavity. The heart was such a marvelous organ. Four chambers, one artery, and one vein. So simple, but so many things could go wrong. He often didn’t care why the buyers on the black market needed an organ for, or a body at times. But apparently this brocker had too loose of lips and let it slip that one of the mafia heads in Russia had a son in his 20s who had tetralogy of fallot repair when he was little the surgeons botched it and now needs a new heart. 

The heart continued to beat for a few times as he held it in his hand. Quickly he placed it in the ice cooler and got up. He knew he had 15 minutes to get to the agreed upon location. The moment he rendered the man unconscious he sent a text to his contact letting them know in a few short hours the heart would be ready. 

Classical music played in his Audi and sped down the interstate. His precious cargo strapped in tightly. As he pulled up under the bridge he already saw the Escalade. 

“Dr. Akasuna I presume.” His mood soured. 

“It was agreed upon that no one calls me by my name.” He watched as the man’s Adam's apple bob up and down with the gulp. 

“Sorry Scorpion. It will not happen again.” 

“The money. Now.” The man’s hands shaked like a leaf in the wind.  _ Pathetic. _ Soon he got the alert letting him know the money was in his account. He swiftly passed the case to the man and walked away.

He had to wake up early in the morning. The mess in his basement would just have to be cleaned up later. 

____________________

“Good morning Dr. Akasuna did you have a good week off?” Sasori really didn’t want to deal with a resident this morning, but here he was. It was 6am and all he wanted was his coffee. 

“It was fine.” There was a brief pause. “Have you seen all of the patients on the service and started your notes yet?” The resident was blocking the coffee machine. 

“No sir. I was --” 

“No you haven’t seen them yet? Why are you up here? Go round on the patients and make sure none of them need us to start rounds sooner. For a third year resident I would expect more from you.” He watched as the mouse scurried away. Quickly he grabbed the disposable coffee cup and started the machine up. The hospital had a large donation last year and as a treat to the employees all of the lounges got new coffee makers. The physicians lounge getting this state of the art espresso machine. 

Vanilla and antiseptic wafted across his nose. This creature always fascinated him more than others. Such a delicate little flower, yet one of the most feared new surgeons on staff. 

“How is it only six in the morning and you have already caused a resident to almost pee their pants?” He couldn’t help turn his head to look at her. Her features caused his fingers to twitch with excitement. Pastel pink hair and forest green eyes. How he wanted to dissect her, take her apart, and study the genetic makeup of her. 

“Dr. Haruno you are one to talk since I heard one of the first year residents went crying from your OR last week.” Her laugh belonged to a fairy and not a hardened surgeon. 

“Well he should have known better than to walk into my OR after I had already gotten there and almost contaminate my entire sterile field.” As she spoke he took in her porcelain skin, not a blemish in sight. 

When he thought back a few months ago he remembered the unnatural amount of makeup she was wearing on her face. It was when she got into the light that he recognized the blue discoloration of a bruise on her right cheek and eye. No one ever pried into it. She was engaged to the youngest son of Fugaku Uchiha. He was the lower achieving son career wise, but apparently was number one at being an insurmountable asshole. The two were apparently high school sweethearts at one point, but broke up before college. They reconnected in her last few years of her surgical residency and he proposed 6 months ago. 

“That is something that he should have been taught as a medical student.” She edged her way next to him and grabbed her own coffee cup. He noticed how she picked the cinnamon flavored option. No extra sugar or creamer. 

“I bet it was even something you learned before being a resident.” He could feel his brow twitch. 

“It's true that I was considered advanced for my class, but it was my grandmother who actually taught me the importance of sterile technique. Have you forgotten who she was?” He knew she looked up to his grandmother’s legacy. Even if she was mentored by Dr. Tsunade Senju, his grandmother was something else. 

“When I would help with dinner she would require even the cutting of vegetables and meat to be done in a sterile fashion. I was learning proper scrub technique when you were not even in a training bra.” Her blush mesmerized him. 

“It has taken you a lot of time to perfect your sterile technique then. Some of us are quicker studies.” 

“Dr. Haruno.” Both of them turned as another doctor came up to them. It was one of the internal medicine doctors. Sasori and him were in the same medical school class and graduated together. He wasn’t much, plain brown hair and dull brown eyes. Subpar grades and ratings. Not much at all. 

“Oh Dr. Yoshi. How have you been?” 

“I have been good. I just wanted to extend my deepest apologies. You see I was away on a mission trip the last few months and just recently heard the news. I am sorry for the loss of your fiance. How are you holding up.” 

Sasori didn’t like how Kin placed his hand on Sakura’s arm, giving it a squeeze. He watched as Sakura’s complete demeanor changed. A dark cloud overcame her and she started to observe the carpet. 

“Thank you. I am holding up ok. My friends and family have been a great support system during this time.” She paused for a few seconds. “I never trusted that car of his and he was so reckless with it.” He could hear her voice tremble. 

Sasori held in his snort. The man was reckless with a lot of things. He heard the rumors how he wasn’t the most faithful to Sakura. How he would drag race his car not caring if any pedestrians would be around. The only reason the man wasn’t in jail years ago for all the drug procession and illegal activities was that his father was one of the most feared judges and his brother was a well respected lawyer. Sasuke on the other hand barely got a job at the family’s law firm. 

“If you ever need another ear to listen let me know. I have always admired your strength and intelligence.” Sasori wanted to jab a scalpel in Jin’s carotid artery. What a little weasel. 

“That is so kind of you. I will keep it in mind.” Sakura’s face softened. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Sasori wanted to grasp her hair in his fingers and take in the colors. He didn’t care to ask her how she was doing. She lost a fiance, she was probably a mess. However, she was better off without him. Knowing that the deplorable man met an early end in a car wreck, showed him that there was such a thing as karma. At least it was a single car accident. Sasuke apparently lost control of his car on a narrow turn on a mountain and went carening over the edge. 

His mood was soured. The sad cloud hovering over Sakura took away the fun of teasing her. 

“Hello Earth to Sasori.” 

“ What” He didn’t mean to sound so short with her. 

“Your coffee has been ready for the last couple of minutes. It looks like you zoned out for a bit.” That soft, kind smile was on her face again. 

“Well I better make sure the resident has looked up the patients by now.” 

“And what if he hasn’t?” 

“I’m sure the nurses would help me find some tasks for him to do throughout the day.” He had her laughing again with that. He never wanted to see her hurt or sad. 

Looking at his phone as he walked away he realized he had talked to Sakura a lot longer than he expected. His morning was starting to turn around. 

__________________________

It seemed over the last few weeks Sasori found himself paired with Sakura for his shifts. He enjoyed getting to observe her close up. Her patients adored her. The residents feared and admired her. The older surgeons respected her. Some of the younger doctors and surgeons would also talk about how attractive she was. Sasori could not dispute this, her coloring drew the eyes in. Then her delicate nose, heart shaped face with high cheekbones, and hourglass figure (ever so slight) grabbed all the attention. The view when she walked away also didn’t hurt. 

He leaned over his sink and inspected his pans as they soaked. The lasagna he was making was left forgotten for too long and ended up burning. It seemed like he couldn’t get the pan clean, the cheese was adherent to the sides. 

Sasori was getting restless. The black market had been quiet for the last couple of weeks. It was times like these he realized how addicted he had become to the rush. How his adrenaline would spike when he saw his victim. The planning of how to get them alone and back to his place. 

His phone went off for the 15th time over the last 30 minutes. It was Deidara wanting to go out for drinks. He really didn’t want to bother with the blonde tonight. His hands went into the lukewarm water as he grabbed the scrubbie again working on the mess that became of his precious pan. He was hyperfocused on a particularly difficult area when his doorbell rang. It could be ignored he had more important matters to attend to. 

Despite ignoring the doorbell it continued to sound. His frustration level was going through the roof. After a few more minutes the doorbell fell silent. Sasori didn’t hear the door unlock or someone enter his home. 

“Why aren’t you answering my texts, Un?” He forgot Deidara had a spare key to his home. He would need to rectify that later. 

“I’m busy.” He continued to scrub. 

“You aren’t busy with your hobby. So you are coming to the club with me. un “ That was the last thing he wanted to do. Maybe he should go to the parks and see what lurkers he could find. His thought process stalled out, he would probably be too suspicious at this time of night. 

“”You seem more tense than normal, un. When was the last time you got laid?” He continued to work on the task at hand. 

“I’ll take your silence as it has been a while. Go change and we will leave in 10 minutes.” Sasori could easily say no and kick Deidara out of his house, but the annoying blonde had a point. 

Thirty minutes later Sasori found himself in a nightclub with the base of the music turned up so high he was worried about conductive hearing loss. He watched as Deidara quickly maneuvered through the crowds and sat at the bar. 

Sasori decided to take his time and take in those around him. He caught a flash of pink out of the corner of his eyes and stilled. Looking over to his right he saw Sakura on the dance floor with an unknown man. He stood a head taller than her and looked to be grasping her hips tightly. Her body looked stiff. He tried to look away as he joined the blonde at the bar. 

“Martini.” He turned and leaned against the bar. Deidara followed his line of sight. 

“Isn’t that the pink haired doctor you work with? The one whose fiance was the Uchiha kid who died in a car wreck.” 

“It appears so.” The guy she was with didn’t look like one of her friends. She couldn’t possibly be on a date. He should have felt some shame with how he took in her appearance, but that part of him just didn’t care at the moment. She was wearing a long sleeved black dress that hugged her curves, when she turned around he realized it was backless. Her muscles moved beautufly with her movements. He always appreciated how defined her muscles were. 

He sipped on his drink as he watched them dance. Multiple times she tried to get away, but the man would pull her in. Sasori wanted to step in, which was unusual for him. After ten or so more minutes the duo was heading to the bar. Vanilla soothed him as she came closer. 

The moment they came to the bar they locked eyes. 

“Sasori? I never thought I would see you here.” Her companion looked less than pleased. 

“ I could say the same for you. Friend I presume?” The man looked like he would start puffing out his chest and pound on his chest. 

“I’m Kenj. We are here on a date.” Sasori didn’t like this man one bit. 

“Kenji this is Sasori. We work together.” Sasori felt triumphant as Sakura’s attention was focused on him. Kenji didn’t look pleased. Kenji talked to the bartender briefly and soon a drink was placed in front of Sakura. His eyes narrowed when he saw a pill go into the drink. The next few minutes passed so fast he couldn't stop it. 

Kenji placed his arm over Sakura’s shoulders bringing her in close to him. 

“Don’t forget about your drink. I remembered how you were saying you liked Mojitos.” Sasori wanted to slap the drink out of her hand, but it was too late. She was sipping away at it. 

“That was kind of you. Thank you.” After that Sakura was focused back on Kenji. He could tell that the drug was kicking in as her movements got less refined. 

“I don’t feel so good.” Kenji lent her a supportive shoulder as she became wobbly on standing. 

“How about I take you home. I don’t think it would be wise for you to drive yourself.” Even in her drug clouded mind he could she her struggle. It was at this moment Deidara pulled him away. He wanted to punch the blonde as he saw the two walk away. 

“She’s going home with him. You lost. Now go find a constellation prize.” 

“Will you stop? I saw him place something in her drink you idiot and you pulled me away before I could intervene.” Sasori’s heart started to pound fast when he didn’t see them anymore. His stomach felt heavy as he looked around. They were not in the club anymore. 

He quickly walked out into the crisp air hoping the car hadn’t driven away. This wasn’t looking good. He looked around at the different cars, hoping to hear an engine start. It wasn’t an engine coming to life that garnered his attention. Instead it was a faint ‘no’ in the distance. He felt like his heart would burst out of his chest at that moment. He took off into the direction of the voice. He knew that voice. 

It felt like an eternity until he saw them. Sakura was pushed up against a car, attempting to push Kenji off of her. It looked like her dress was ripped up her side and he was attempting to push it up to her waste. He could hear Kenji growl as she fought him. 

Sasori was soon seeing red when he saw Kenji’s fist connect with her face. She tumbled to the ground as he moved away from her. 

“Fucking bitch. Look what you made me do.” Sakura didn’t look to be moving at that moment and Sasori’s heart stopped. “Guess this will have to do.” 

Before Kenji could lay another finger on her Sasori was on him. He didn’t give the man much of a chance to fight back, but Sasori was disappointed with how quickly the man went down with a simple choke hold. He would deal with the unconscious man in a moment, but his attention was soon on Sakura. She had blood running down her temporal from how she landed. He could see the swelling starting on her face. His blood boiled. The man would pay, but first thing first. 

Sasori gently picked Sakura up, cradling her in his arms. Deidara had driven them here, so he didn’t have his car, but Kenji’s car would have to do. He fished out the keys from Kenji’s pocket to unlock the car. Gently he placed Sakura in the passenger seat and buckled her in. He removed his jacket so her head could rest on it. 

He looked down at Kenji debating if he wanted to throw the worthless piece of trash in the back seat or trunk. He settled for the trunk since he didn’t want to look at his face. It took him longer than he thought to get him into the trunk, but soon he was sitting in the driver's seat and ready to go. He would take them to his house. He would make sure Sakura was situated in the guest room. The bed was top of the line and he would make sure water and ibuprofen were on the nightstand for when she woke up. Looking at her clothes he made a mental note to also place a set of scrubs out for her. 

Then Sasori smiled. Kenji would be joining him in the basement. He seemed like the perfect candidate to help sooth the restlessness he had been feeling lately. 

__________________

A shooting pain when through her head as she tried to sit up. She didn’t know where she was and panic filled her. The last thing she remembered was talking to Kenji and a conversation about going home. Everything was blurry. She realized she still had her clothes on and some relief filled her. Not only that, but she also had her underwear still on. 

She surveyed the room she was in. It was decorated in cool tones with the walls kept fairly bare. There was a sketch of some puppets(?) on the wall. Slowly she lifted the covers off of her legs and swung her legs over the edge. Part of her didn’t want to leave the bed, it was like sleeping on a cloud, but she wasn’t sure where she was. 

As she walked around the room she noticed a pair of light blue scrubs on the dresser. They had the symbol for Konaha General on them. It was then that she started to have some flashes of last night. Red hair and smoldering brown eyes.

Sasori. Her heart started to flutter and she seemed to have butterflies in her stomach. 

“You’re up.” He was standing in the doorway. Slowly he walked up to her. Part of her wanted to flee, she couldn’t remember everything from last night and it terrified her. Soon she felt a cold hand on her jaw and another one inspecting the side of her head. 

“You should get cleaned up. I had a spare set of scrubs that you can change into once you are clean. I’ll have some coffee and food ready for you.” His eyes looked warm. 

“Wh..What happened last night?” She wanted to curse herself for how her voice wavered. His eyes softened at her. Soon he was pulling her into him. In his embrace she felt safe, like she would be protected. He gently stroked her hair. 

“I’ll tell you when you have cleaned up and have some food in your stomach.” She didn’t want to leave his embrace. She bregrudly pulled herself away from him. 

She looked into the mirror and was horrified by how she looked. Her makeup was a mess. There was dried blood down her face. She could see her left eye and cheek swelling with the mocking blue color, that she knew so well, starting to make itself knownl. She always hated bruises, how they mocked her. The blood pooling underneath the skin from the broken veins, settling there for the world to see, and judge. The blue would then turn to a hideous yellow color as hemolysis started. She would have to pull out her old makeup bag when she got home. Part of her wanted to break down. She hadn’t gotten around to throwing out the makeup she used with her old bruises. 

It was not time to pity herself. She wanted to have the hot water wash all of this away. She peeled off her clothes and stepped in. 

Fifteen minutes later she found herself toweling off her hair and walking around Sasori’s house. The smell of coffee telling her the way to go. She paused at the sight before her. Sasori was also in a similar set of scrubs. He was stretching the moment she walked in and she couldn’t help but to admire his lower back muscles. His pants were hanging low on his hips and it was a sign to behold. 

“Do you need help with anything?” Disappointment filled her when he pulled up his scrub pants and tightened the string. She always felt a pull towards him since the first time they met, it was hard to explain. 

“You can get two coffee mugs out of the cabinet. It’s the one right over there.” She followed to where he pointed and easily found the mugs. They were sleek black mugs. 

“No fun mugs?” His deep baritone laugh did things to her. 

“I’m afraid not. I like to keep it simple around here, functionality is key.” She felt like she didn’t fit into his life, with her odd coloring and she definitely wasn’t simple. Pushing that down in the deep recesses of her mind she focused on the man before her. His features were delicate yet striking at the same time. They settled into a comfortable silence as she ate and they drank their coffees. 

“Will you tell me what happened last night?” She watched as Sasori stilled. He let out a sigh. 

“I went with a friend to one of the nightclubs last night and we ran into you with your date. He didn’t like when we were talking. Apparently he ordered you a drink and laced it with something.” Sakura couldn’t speak. 

“You weren’t acting like yourself and he went to take you home. I didn’t have a good feeling and tried to follow you. However, my friend dragged me off before I could follow right away, but I was able to find you. When I found you he was trying to force himself on you. You were fighting back and he was losing his patience. He hit you causing you to fall and hit your head. I got to you then. I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you sooner.” Some bits and pieces came back to her as he spoke, but she knew a lot was still missing. 

“What happened to Kenji? I assume you brought me back here to monitor me, but did you call the police to turn him in?”

Sasori grasped her hands. His thumb caressing the back of her hand. 

“No, I didn’t turn him into the police.” Panic gripped her. Kenji was still out there. He could try this on another person. 

“Why?” She wanted to cry. How could he just let him go? 

“I had other plans for him.” Brown met emerald. 

“Sakura, do you trust me? Can I show you something?” Sakura couldn’t speak. She had known Sasori for 2 years now and he was a surgeon she would trust with her life. However, at this moment she was scared. Mustering some strength she nodded her head. 

Sasori gently pulled her to her feet and led her through his house. They stopped at a solid wood door that looked rather unassuming. He didn’t speak as he opened the door and led her down the stairs. 

Her heart stopped at the sight and smell before her. Kenji was stretched out on a steel table. His legs and arms bound, preventing him from moving. A black blindfold covered his eyes. There was some bright scarlet blood dripping down his left arm. She could see darker shades of red littering his body. 

Sasori stood behind her. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

“Will you help me make sure he gets what he deserves?” A cold shiver ran up her spine.

___________________________

Her pupils dilated as he watched her take in the sight that fell before her. He could tell she was deciding whether to fight or flee. It almost seemed like he could hear her heart beat in her chest. The blood pumping through her body, supplying her muscles with the oxygen needed to flee if needed. 

She didn’t flee or fight. Instead she stood rooted like a statue. He decided to move closer to the table, but making sure she was in his line of sight. Kenji moaned as he got close. His lips curled up and his focus was then directed to the man before him. Sasori was thankful for the sound proof walls last night. The last thing Sakura needed was to be woken up due to this pitiful human’s screams. He was fairly tame during the couple of hours he played with his newest project. Sasori had been experimenting with new drugs that he hadn’t had a chance to try out yet. 

Part of him enjoyed the screams, the twisting of faces in agony. The drugs he currently had at his disposal would completely sedate them, where he couldn’t enjoy the music they would make. They would twitch at times and low moans would escape them, but it wasn’t enough. 

This morning he was going to try out the drug he had been waiting for. It was similar to vecuronium, a paralytic, but if all worked out it would not affect the respiratory muscles or vocal cords. It should mainly act on the receptors in the larger skeletal muscles, so the project couldn’t run away, but he would be able to see the face contort and listen to the music they would make. 

Some of the drugs he used last night amplified the pain allowing him to extract the maximum amount of pain out of the simplest of cuts. The blade of his scalpel barely touched his skin at times, causing just the dermis to separate, but not the muscles or fat underneath. First the project started with high pitched cries that after an hour started to deepen from his vocal cords being overused. He also used another drug that caused increased circulation so he bled more as well. The blood started as a deep scarlet. At one point some of it fell to the white tiles of the floor making it dilture out to a soft pink. 

Now he stood waiting. It gave the opportunity to inject the paralytic and give it time to kick in. 

“What are you doing?” Her voice was barely above a whisper. He could see her inquisitive nature turning in her eyes. 

“Making sure he never gets the chance to try and force himself on another again.” Sakura continued to stay in her spot, at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Come closer if you would like. I would never put you in harm's way.” Her hands twitched and he could see the muscles in her legs twitch as well. After a few minutes Sakura took hesitant steps towards him. She stopped when she was close to the tray with his tools on it. He wasn’t going to make her get closer if she didn’t want to. Hope filled him. 

Sakura watched him carefully as he worked. It didn’t take long before she spoke. 

“What was that you injected him with?” Such a curious creature. 

“A drug I created to paralyze certain muscles while allowing the patient to still breath and speak on their own.” He continued to work setting up everything the way he liked it. He had decided to keep the tray closer to Sakura to see if she would help him, but just having her here watching him was enough. 

After 10 minutes he saw that the project was still breathing on his own. Grabbing his trusty scalpel he dragged it along the palm of the hand. The moan soothed his soul. He continued to trail the scalpel up the forearm, tracing along the path of the ulnar nerve. He halted at the elbow and decided to apply more pressure when he got to the medial epicondyle, severing the nerve. 

Sakura just slightly flinched at the scream that came from the project. He continued to trail up the arm, he wasn’t going to touch the other nerves just yet. 

“Do you mind handing me the pliers?” He wanted to test her more. See how far she would go. She reached for the pliers and paused. 

“Why do you want the pliers?” If anyone else would ever have questioned his moves he would be annoyed, but not now. 

“Time to pay some attention to the fingernails.” 

“Wouldn’t the straight mosquito forceps give you more control?” Even now she couldn’t leave the surgeon in her behind. He would never use pliers for this, but wanted to see what she would think. 

“You do have a point. Could you pass me the forceps then?” Her hand barely shaked as she reached from them and passed them to him. He touched her hand gently as he took the forceps from her. She moved slightly closer to him as she watched him. 

The rush was coming from having her near rather than the act itself this time. She continued to hand him tools as he asked, giving her opinion on when she thought a different one would be better. Now it was time to see if she would join him. 

“Sakura join me.” She looked like a doe caught in headlights, but she stepped closer. Her hands were as steady as ever. He placed the scalpel in her hand and guided her in the various cuts. He could feel her hesitate at times. Soon she was moving on her own, looking at her for the go ahead when she moved to a different area. He couldn’t help, but marvel at her work. 

“I will never get over how beautifully you handle your tools in surgery.” She was an artist like him. He moved behind her again, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his head in her shoulder as she worked. She wiggled her hips and rubbed against him just right. A different type of excitement overcame him. While he normally liked to take time with his projects it was time for this to end so they could move onto something different. 

Sasori didn’t think as he dragged the blade across the carotid artery, causing the blood to squirt out and cover them. He kept his other arm firmly wrapped around her. Her breathing increased. He watched as her chest heaved up and down. Worry filled him that he crossed a line. Soon she twisted around and their lips were sealed. He growled deep in his throat as she moaned. Hoisting her up in his arms he moved her over to the side table he had. Muscular legs wrapped tightly around him. 

“Sasori...please.” Her voice was husky as she spoke. His scrub pants got tighter. 

“What do you want?” He started to grind into her. 

“You.” He captured her lips with his and took his time exploring her body. 

___________________

They lay in his bed, moonlight streaming through his windows. The light gave her skin an otherworldly glow. Blue mocked him as he looked at her face. No one would ever lay a finger on her again.

“Go back to bed.” She nuzzled into his chest and wrapped her legs around his. Did she really think he would be able to go back to bed with her body enticing him again. He felt her hand trail down his stomach and tease him as she would bring it back up. 

“What do you do when you are done with your projects?” He raised a brow at that. 

“What brought this question on?” She continued to tease him and didn’t seem bothered by the topic. 

“Curiosity.” She started to trail kissed up his chest and neck. 

“You know they say curiosity killed the cat.” Sakura looked up into his eyes. 

“You would never let that happen. I will say cars can be tricky machines. A person never knows when the breaks will go bad. Time it with the perfect environment and it may just go up in flames as well, erasing all evidence.” 

They locked eyes. He knew she would be perfect. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! First time trying the venture into a darker themed story. Comments are appreciated


End file.
